


bite

by tadahsi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, hickeys idk, junhui thinks he's cool but he isn't, love-hate relationship tbh, u go jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadahsi/pseuds/tadahsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jihoon is smol but fierce</p>
            </blockquote>





	bite

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt "Imagine Person B being at least a few inches taller than Person A, and them teasingly holding something above Person A’s head so they can’t reach, until Person A stands on their tiptoes and starts biting and sucking on Person B’s neck."

Having a boyfriend is supposed to be a pro of your personal life. Spending time with your significant other should leave you at bliss, the thought of going back home where someone waits for you shall make you happy. But all Jihoon thinks of all of those predictions is _bullshit_. He’s making his way to the apartment he shares with his boyfriend, but the only thing that’s on his mind is how to avoid the other man and somehow make his way to the small studio he arranged in the storage, without him making a notice of it. It’s not like he doesn’t love Junhui, he does, a lot actually, but he can be so _annoying_ at times. The term even too light for the irritation Jihoon feels towards his boyfriend. He bothers him in every place possible, talks to him when he doesn’t want it and makes mess out of everything.

Lee Jihoon is a simple person, he likes quiet areas, no crowds or busy places. That’s why he doesn’t even know how did he end up hooking up with a guy at the club and becoming his boyfriend soon after. It makes him wonder how did Seungcheol even managed to get him out of his bed and pester into going to such a loud place. How Junhui made him dance with him or how had they even ended up fucking in the last stall of a really filthy club bathroom. But what surprises and _terrifies_ him the most is how he even ended up starting a relationship with a guy he met at the club, a guy who’s a polar opposite of Jihoon. Wen Junhui is an asshole and that’s the only thing he shares with his boyfriend – they’re both jerks. But he’s also nosy, loud and cheeky, he loves to interrupt Jihoon and make his life a living hell. Sure, he’s great in bed, but that’s probably the only thing Jihoon adores about him. He doesn’t want to admit that he also loves spending evenings with him, cuddling under the blanket when both of them had a hard day at the University or waking up next to Junhui on a Sunday morning when they have nothing to do so they decide to lay in bed until someone finally gets hungry. Jihoon also won’t admit he notices all of the loving stares Junhui sends in his direction and that he does the same for the other. He won’t ever say that he knows how Junhui cares for him, takes him out for a dinner because he knows Jihoon wouldn’t eat anything if he didn’t remind him or just simply takes his earphones out and carries him to the bed when he again fell asleep in front of his computer. Jihoon prefers seeing all the cons of their relationship so their life won’t become a sappy romantic drama.

But if Jihoon had to point out one thing he hates about Junhui the most, is how he takes advantage of everything. Of the situation, his looks, strength, bilingualism and above all of this – his height. Jihoon knows he isn’t the tallest person on the planet or even in his group of friends, but Junhui loves to remind him about it. He likes to put the coffee on the highest shelf possible so he will have to either climb on a chair or ask his boyfriend to help him and hand the can. Junhui also loves to hover onto Jihoon, make him feel defenseless and even smaller than he already is. He also takes advantage of his height in bed, making Jihoon be as submissive as it is possible. But the thing he loves to do the most is holding things above Jihoon’s head so he won’t reach it and Jihoon, like the stupid person he is, he always jumps to get his properties, even though he exactly knows it makes Junhui hold it even higher. So most of the time Jihoon just gives up or holds a grudge as long as Junhui won’t give up and hand him whatever he had taken away. His friends always told Jihoon to do something about it and not act like a kid, because that’s what he is, acting like that, Junhui not too far behind him. But he doesn’t and continues acting like a seven year old when someone bigger than him takes away his favorite toy.

So he isn’t even surprised when he finally comes back home and Junhui greets him with a peck on a cheek and a console in his hand, a Nintendo 3DS – _his_ Nintendo 3DS. “Give it back,” he says after taking off his shoes and placing them neatly just under the stair that separates the small hall from their actual hallway.  

“What?” Junhui asks dumbly and scratches the skin above his collarbone. He has a smirk plastered on his face and Jihoon knows that the other understand what he’s talking about. But he still releases a sigh and points at the console in his hand.

He mimics with his finger to make the other give back what isn’t his, but Junhui only sticks his tongue out and shakes his head. “Give me my Nintendo, you know I don’t let anyone touch it. Especially you,” he says, determination in his voice somehow winning against anger. Junhui tends to break things so when he bought the console he made the other _swear_ he won’t touch it without his permission. And he didn’t give any, so Junhui shouldn’t be holding it right now and Jihoon shouldn’t see the Animal Crossing menu displayed on the small screen of his Nintendo 3DS.

“Stop being so stingy and let me play just once! I’m bored,” Junhui whined and Jihoon’s heart softened, but only for a moment. He knew his boyfriend is still recovering from his flu and can’t really do anything besides rolling around in his bed and eating pills, but he could at least send him a text, asking whether he could take his console or not.

“No, give it back!” He took a step forward and there was a spark in his eyes and Junhui knew what it meant – he should either fight back or run away. He decided to do the latter, so when Jihoon started getting even nearer, he ran as fast possible to the bedroom, light and quick steps of Jihoon following after his long and loud ones. “Wen Junhui!” he could hear the other shouting after him. He looked around the room, there were messy blankets covering the bed and a bunch of tissues stuck under the pillow. He left the bedroom like that before going to greet Jihoon so he didn’t even have time to clear everything up.

The small figure of Jihoon appeared in the doorway and Junhui knew he couldn’t escape so when his boyfriend jumped onto him, all he could do was lift his hands, the console far away from Jihoon. “Goddammit!” Jihoon cursed and punched him in the chest. “Give it back, you asshole!” He jumped high, but not enough to catch the console. Junhui was smirking above him, a glint of victory brightly sparking in his eyes.

“Then take it,” he says, but only earns a loud huff from Jihoon. He already knew he had won because Jihoon was too proud to actually ask him kindly to give it back.

Jihoon was quietly standing in front of Junhui, rage in his eyes. He wanted to teach Junhui a lesson, he wanted at least once make him feel like he lost. But he couldn’t do it, not with his height nor his lack of strength. “Junhui,” he said warningly, but it didn’t faze the other. He was looking at him with amusement and Jihoon would have to lift his head to see the look in his eyes, but he didn’t want to, so he obliged to face his boyfriend’s chest. Junhui had probably his loosest T-Shirt on, collarbones clearly visible because of the really big cleavage and the shirt itself was lazily falling off of one of his shoulders. Jihoon licked his lips and dared to look at his boyfriend who was still holding the console in his hand, but his eyes weren’t screaming _I won!,_ they were concentrated on him with confusion. Junhui didn’t understand what happened and why Jihoon stopped fighting back, but he clearly understood when Jihoon’s lips landed in the crook of his neck. He yelped in surprise, but it was quickly replaced with a moan when his boyfriend started sucking the skin with passion.

“W-What are you doing?” he asked, a steady breath escaping his mouth, but Jihoon didn’t respond, he continued making a hickey on Junhui’s neck. He sucked at the flesh, his tongue following soon after licking the aching spot. Jihoon bit it lightly, a loud groan coming from Junhui didn’t even surprise him. But a hand on his butt did and Jihoon knew it was the right time to snatch the console out of Junhui’s grasp so he did it and quickly run away after doing so, leaving a dumbfounded Junhui standing alone in the bedroom. “Sike!” Jihoon smirked at him just before disappearing into the hallway. Junhui had to shake his head to make himself conscious of the situation, he didn’t understand what happened, but he came to one clear conclusion. _He lost._

“Lee Jihoon, I will kill you!” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and if you don't ship junhoon, you're lying to yourself i'm sorry  
> hmu on tumblr @coupd


End file.
